


Goddess

by ElizaMay36



Series: Goddess [1]
Category: Erika - Fandom, Genderbent - Fandom, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, POTO - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera, christine - Fandom, christine daae - Fandom, racebent - Fandom
Genre: Christine - Freeform, Erika - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Racebent, christine daaé - Freeform, genderbent, poto, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaMay36/pseuds/ElizaMay36





	Goddess

Awful. Awful, absolutely dreadful and not at all worthy of being performed the following evening in such a magnificent place as this, she thought as she glared town at the stage filled with bumbling idiots. This wouldn’t do at all. 

She tapped her fingers rapidly against her chair, her nerves on edge, leaving her unaware when the door to her private box opened and closed behind her. Though, almost immediately she sensed his presence. 

“Nadir,” she said sharply before the man had even had time to greet her. Not oblivious to her annoyance, the man only nodded to her once in her line of gaze and silently took the seat beside her. 

“So,” the man began after a few moments of tense silence, “I take it this final rehearsal isn’t going well?” 

Erika scoffed. 

“I don’t think simply saying ‘it’s not going well’ can even begin to describe what a huge mess this is!” Erika snapped sharply. Nadir only nodded. 

“I didn’t think it possible,” Erika sneered as she rested her head in her hands, “That they could ruin Gounod’s Romeo and Juliet, but they’ve gone and surprised me.”

This statement was followed with a chuckle that it made it clear how close she was to exploding into a rage. 

“And as always, La Carlotta, is as bitchy and braty as ever.” Erika leaned back in her chair as her voice took on an impression of the Spanish singer’s voice. 

“‘This dress is much too tight’, ‘No, no I won’t do it, not if you do this and this and this’, ‘I hate my hat’, ‘Maestro may we start from the top, these imbeciles are throwing me off’! I mean-The nerve! She’s a spoiled diva who can’t even sing! If anyone is throwing anyone off it is her throwing off the rest of the cast!” Nadir knew it was best if he didn’t comment and continued to merely nod his head in agreement. 

“I imagine though, the state of the opera at present is the reason you called upon me?” he asked a few moments later. 

“Hmm? Oh! Yes. I was in dire need of emotional support to sit through this… This… shit show of a rehearsal,” Erika chuckled darkly. “They’re lucky the ghost didn’t give them her two cents.” 

Nadir wearily gazed at her from the corner of his eyes before both’s attention was once again grabbed towards the stage. A fight had ensued. 

“What is it?” Erika asked at once, her tone softening, growing almost concerned. “Dagora, what’s happened?”

“I’m not sure,” he said simply as both leaned forward. The following happened as such. 

“Are you implying that I am not fit for the role of Juliet because of my age?” Carlotta bellowed in her strong Spanish accent. 

“No, not at all! It’s just-Madam, if you please-I think a younger woman might have been a better fit for such a naive-” 

“No, no I don’t want to hear it! Piangi, get the dogs-,” she turned sharply to the quivering, mouse like director and leaned in close to his face. “We’re through! We shall not do the show tomorrow.” 

As the pompous singer abruptly left, her equally scared and confused husband chasing after her, the entire stage erupted into hubbub. Erika plopped back into her chair, and moment later, Nadir could recall hearing her mumble an almost inaudible “Shit.”

She groaned loudly before erupting into tired giggles. 

“My, my,” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “As if this couldn’t get any worse.”

“I thought… You did not like Carlotta.”

“Mm, no, you’re absolutely right. I despise that woman with a fiery passion…,” Erika trailed off. “And while I do agree with that mousey little man directing this show, that Juliet is suited for a much younger woman, the show is tomorrow, and insufferable as it was, without a Juliet, there is no show tomorrow now.”

“I’m sorry!” The director shouted over the crowd. “I’m sorry, but without a lead, I’m afraid we’ll have to cancel!”

Erika gestured towards the stage, an expression on her face as if to say “You see?”. Nadir nodded slowly and scowled. 

“Hmm… This is quite a mess isn’t it?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Very much so,” Erika replied curtly before she looked back towards the stage. Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, including the two hidden away in box five, a blonde haired girl both occupants of the box were very familiar with stepped forward. 

“If you please sir! I do believe Ms.Christine Daaé could sing the part sir!” a young ballet girl by the name of Meg Giry said calmly, silencing the crowd in an instant. 

“Christine Daaé?” Nadir asked glancing towards Erika. “Do you know of her?”

Erika shook her head. 

“No. She’s a ballet girl though, I don’t pay much attention to them, seeing as how I trust Madame Giry will teach them well,” she said with a shrug. Her gaze was curious though as she gazed down at the stage and Nadir followed her gaze to the where he assumed the young girl stood. 

She was a timid girl, standing just behind Meg, looking quite panicked. She had dark, elegant skin that seemed to almost glisten under the stage lights with the glittery makeup adorned on her cheeks and arms.. Her hair was raven black, and hung in curls around her face. She looked terrified as Meg pulled her further up stage, and both Erika and Nadir both could tell she was shaking in her slippers. 

“Hmm… A dancer? Ms. Giry, are you sure?” the director asked. Christine promptly shook her head no while her friend shook her head yes vigorously, causing Erika to chuckle. 

“Yes, quite sure, sir. She hasn’t got any training but… She has an elegant and sweet voice, and I do believe she is young enough to fit the part better than Carlotta ever could!” 

“I like that girl,” Erika whispered to her friend with a chuckle. “She’s quite amusing, like her mother.” 

Nadir grinned. 

“Hmm… Well, Ms.Daaé, if you’d please sing for me, just so I can see if you are as good as Ms.Giry claims you to be.”

“But sir-”

“Please, I insist,” The director said as he made his way over to the piano. He sat promptly, leaving the poor girl quivering at center stage. “Now, mademoiselle, if you could just sing the notes I play. You can nod when you’re ready.”

“But-I-I just-,” the girl frantically looked about her as if looking for help, to which she got none. Erika clicked her tongue. 

“Ah, the poor thing. She’s scared out of her wits,” she mumbled. “She’s shaking like a leaf.” 

The girl, realizing there was no escaping this, slowly took her hands together, wringing them tightly as she drew in a shaky breath. A moment later, she nodded to the director, and began to sing as he played a scale. 

Her voice shook slightly, with nerves, Nadir assumed, and he grimaced slightly at what he perceived to be a rough start. 

“Mm, she’s not doing too great, is she Erika?” to his surprise, his friend sat on the edge of her seat, golden eyes wide, and an expression on her face he’d never seen before.   
Erika was in awe of this girl’s voice.

Yes, the beginning was shaky, but as she continued, and as the nerves subsided, her voice grew to be something magical and elegant. Everyone in its presence watched in awe as the once quivering dancer sung with such a powerful, and beautiful voice that it appeared that even the angels in heaven would weep. Nadir, shamefully, ate his words.   
When the director stopped playing, the girl jumped, and immediately looked terrified again. Everything went silent. 

“Did… did I do that bad?” she asked softly. The director smiled warmly and rose to his feet. 

“No, my dear. You sang beautifully,” he said as he took one of her hands. “Ladies and gentleman, our new Juliet!”  
Immediately, the crowd erupted into cheers, and the blushing and smiling Christine was surrounded by her fellow dancers. Nadir rubbed his chin as he gazed down at the scene and smiled. 

“Hmm, quite the shock, wouldn’t you say old friend?” It was then he noticed, Erika had not relaxed. Her gaze remained transfixed on the girl who was now engulfed into a crowd of actors and dancers, and her eyes were wide as her lips tremors. 

“I…,” she said softly as she slowly sat back in her chair. “Her voice… It’s beautiful!” 

“Yes,” Nadir said nodding. “It truly is.”

“It needs work though…,” Erika said slowly as she rubbed her forehead. “What she lacks in training though, she makes up for with natural talent, but still… She needs a teacher.”   
A look of determination suddenly took hold of his friend as she quickly rose to her feet and fetched her cloak and hat. 

“And, where are you going?” Nadir inquired as he squinted his eyes at her. 

“Well there is much to do. There’s a new soprano in the chorus, we have a show tomorrow and,” Erika paused at the door to a secret passage behind the curtain, flashing her old friend a cheeky grin. “Well… Someone has to teach the girl. Why can’t it be me?”

And with a flick of her cape, the candles in the box went out, and she was gone.


End file.
